The Kardashians
Summary of Characters ﻿Kris Jenner ' Kristen Mary "Kris" Jenner' (née Houghton, previously Kardashian; born November 5, 1955) is an American television personality, socialite, and businesswoman. She is also the manager for all of her family members including Kim Kardashian, Kourtney Kardashian and Khloe Kardashian. She is the wife of Olympic Champion Bruce Jenner. Jenner was previously married to lawyer Robert Kardashian Sr. They divorced in 1990. Kourtney Kardashian ' Kourtney Mary Kardashian' (born April 18, 1979) is an American entrepreneur, socialite, model, and reality television personality who gained fame as a cast member of Keeping Up with the Kardashians, Kourtney and Kim Take New York, and Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami. She is the oldest child of Kris Jenner and defense attorney Robert Kardashian, the sister of socialites Khloé Kardashian, Kim Kardashian, and Rob Kardashian. Kim Kardashian ' Kimberly Noel "Kim" Kardashian' (born October 21, 1980) is an American socialite, television personality, model, and actress. She is the daughter of late attorney Robert Kardashian, and is known for a sex tape with her former boyfriend Ray J as well as her E! reality series that she shares with her family, Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Kardashian's prominence has increased as of January 2011 with the premiere of Kourtney and Kim Take New York, the second spin-off of Keeping Up with the Kardashians (the first being Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami), debuting on E!, with the series following Kim and sister Kourtney Kardashian as they leave Los Angeles to open a third D-A-S-H store in New York City. Kardashian has launched multiple fragrances, guest starred on numerous shows, competed on ABC's Dancing with the Stars, and has had roles in movies such as Disaster Movie and Deep in the Valley. In 2010, Kardashian, along with her sisters Kourtney and Khloé, released an autobiography, Kardashian Konfidential, and plan to launch their own fashion line. Khloé Kardashian Odom ' Khloé Kardashian Odom' (née Khloé Alexandra Kardashian) (born June 27, 1984) is an American television personality, radio host, entrepreneur, model, and celebutante. She is best known for her appearances on Keeping Up with the Kardashians, Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami, and Khloé & Lamar, as well as being married to Los Angeles Lakers basketball player Lamar Odom. Kardashian is the younger sister of Kim and Kourtney Kardashian, with whom she owns a clothing boutique, D-A-S-H, and appears on various reality television series. Rob Kardashian ' Robert George "Rob" Kardashian, Jr.' (born March 17, 1987) is an American television personality, model, and talent manager. He is best known for appearing on the reality shows, Keeping Up with the Kardashians and Khloé & Lamar, alongside his close relatives. List of Appearances Season 1 *Episode 3 Keeping up with the Carcrashians: The TV Show Keeping Up with the Kardashians gets spoofed with the Kardashians crashing into each other. *Episode 24 Rejected... Video Games: Khloé Kardashian was mentioned in "Blogger" with Blogger (Frogger) blogging she was seen at a red carpet that she purchased at Pottery Yarn. Season 2 *Episode 4 (30) Konan the Kardashian: The Kardashians get spoofed with the 2011 film Conan the Barbarian. *Episode 5 (31) MAD News: The MAD News anchor announces that Kim Kardashian has lost her earring at the bottom of the ocean. *Episide 12 (38) MAD News: Kim Kardashian is not appearing by MAD News anchor *Episode 19 (45) The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O: Jay Lion-O mentions the Kardashians. *Episode 22 (48) I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo - "You look like a creepy Kardashian." *Episode 25 (51) Satel-Night-Light: The Kardashians are listed as monsters that lurk in the dark. Season 3 *Episode 2 (54) Yawn Carter: Kris Humphries appears and twice we heard "just like Kim Kardashian." Season 4 *Episode 1 (79) Keeping Up with the Carebearshians: The TV Show Keeping Up with the Kardashians gets spoofed with Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot. *Episode 4 (82) The Lex Factor: Khloé Kardashian is the announcer of the show. *Episode 15 (93) MADvent Calendar: The announcer says that Tabloids release the first picture ofKim Kardashian and Kanye West's baby, North West, then realize it is simply the corner of a map. Category:Characters Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Spoofs Category:Celebrities